Action or extreme sports include various sports such as, for example, skateboarding, snow boarding, in-line skating, rock climbing, and skydiving. Most action or extreme sports require expensive and cumbersome equipment that can only be used in select and, often, limited areas. Because these select and limited areas are not convenient to most people, these activities can only be enjoyed at select times. This results in a substantial investment in equipment that is only used sporadically, when large blocks of time are available to travel to such select and limited areas available for the activity. Because of these limitations and inconveniences, many times interest in the activity wanes.